


Merman

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spitroasting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, I know I am terrible at drawing, but I wanted to see what people thought of it.





	Merman

Well, here it is.


End file.
